


Nature's Crying

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, it's really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: Nature's Crying. We just can't hear her.This probably isn't what you usually put on AO3, but I have nowhere else to share it, so you all get the  privilege of reading it. Just read it please.





	Nature's Crying

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write.  
> This is a vent about global warming and how's its destroying nature, I guess. Although you might not see it that way, also its very sad and I wrote this whilst I was very sad, so my emotions are kind of reflected in this.  
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

Nature's Crying  
If you listen closely, you can always hear nature crying. Haunting, weeping wind flows around the empty streets. Lonesome birds sing softly. Maybe soft dripping of rain, as the sky turns dark, and cries. Perhaps you can hear the hushed creaking of tree branches, as the wind whistles softly past the leaves. These leaves could be crunching softly under your silent footsteps, dark orange and sunset shades, fallen and deadened from their tree. Alluring dead sunsets, crowded around the dull, ground. Bewitching lullabies, sung by nature. Pleas for help as she dies away, unnoticed.

Nature's crying.

We just can't hear her.


End file.
